You and I
by BurningThroughTheSky
Summary: You and I. Life and Death. Yin and Yang. North and South. East and West. Zoro and Robin. Contains lemon in further yet-to-be-released-chapters, ZoRobin.
1. Chapter 1

_One Piece belongs to Oda. And Luffy. _

The Straw Hat Pirates land on a winter island, unbeknownst to their own navigator. Sanji flies in a lovey-dovey fashioned way over Nami as usual, and asks about the island.

"Namiii-swaaaaaaaaaan~, what island is this? Do you want anything?"

"I don't know, Sanji-san. I've never even seen this island before, and no thanks.." Nami said in a questionable tone as Sanji reverted back to his serious face and looked at the island. At the same time, Luffy, Brook, Franky, Usopp flew out of the kitchen to notice the strange island.

"SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW~" Luffy shouted in delight. Nami had a vein popping in her head, but also at that moment Robin and Chopper came out of their respective room doors and viewed the island.

"Only if we don't freeze to death again..", commented Robin upon seeing the island. Usopp ranted about her tendency to scare other people. It _is _her specialty, Robin thought as she giggled to herself. As they were discussing about what to do when reaching the island's docks, Zoro came down from his nest, without wearing a t-shirt (but was wearing a pant ofc) and shouted,

"There's an island over there!" But Zoro was too late. Nami suddenly became angry and instantly knocked Zoro on the head as soon as he got down from his crow nest.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU WITCH?!" Zoro yelled as he was irritated from her surprise attack.

"YOU WERE TOO LATE, ASSHOLE!" Nami yelled back. Zoro took notice of all the other crew members being aware of the island, and that said realised his mistake.

"Ohhh Nami-Swaaaaannn, I cannot comprehend your beauty when you scold that marimo!~" Sanji complemented her as she was scolding Zoro.

* * *

***Turning from Reader's POV to Zoro's POV***

I was giggling outside, but laughing inside from Zoro's lazy nature and how it gets himself into trouble with Nami. As I was looking at Zoro and his frowned face, he turned to look at my face and suddenly I felt my cheeks and my stomach burning slightly, frowning in the process. Zoro's cheeks blushed a bit and then the unexpected happened. Zoro just confessed what he wanted to say to Nami.

"Look! I'm.. really sorry.. alright?! I admit it's.. my f-fault and I'll stop hunting out for islands if you don't want me to." Zoro stammered out an apology. Nami gave out a shocked face, but not for long as she returned to a smiling face and told Zoro,

"That's all I wanted from you, Zoro. Now go wear some shirt, we're going to enter a snowy island!". Zoro complied without any complain or his usual 'Tch!' statement and silently went up the crow nest. I was smiling at Zoro's actions, because I felt happy for him to tell the truth without any deep hesitation. I had to admit, I always like the secret mysteries lurking around Zoro, his behavior and everything else. I couldn't resist him. But just as I thought, Nami called everyone to the lawn deck including me and asked us all a question.

"Did you just see what I just see?" Nami exclaimed in shock. Usopp, Brook, Franky and Sanji nodded their heads. Even Luffy nodded to my surprise. I giggled, just to show as a form of 'yes'.

"Is that even Marimo? I mean, I've never heard of him apologizing like that.", said Sanji. Nami agreed to Sanji's statement.

"He always called me a witch because I threaten to increase his debt if he doesn't do something for me.. but this was totally different! Like he had a new heart or something! What I know right now is that was NOT Zoro! And I would totally love to have Zoro keep it that way!" I giggled.

"I would also _love _him to keep it that way", I mentioned. Nami then gasped and looked at me. Oh _shit, _I accidentally mentioned _'love'_ infront of Nami. But then, her face reverted back to normal as I whispered to her, "_Nakamaship."_.

"That was a close call!" Robin thought in her mind. Other than that, she also noticed that she said a vulgar word in her thoughts and said to herself,

"Now I'm saying what Zoro usually says! I think we're having a characteristics switch here.." Robin giggled to herself.

* * *

***Now turning to Zoro's POV***

"That was intense! I didn't even wanted to tell Nami that! She can fuck off for all I care!" Zoro thought angrily.

"But.. Robin.. was frowned.. like she was thinking something bad about me. NO WAY I would want her to think something bad of me, I just don't know why. But it really hurts me when she gets hurt. I think I noticed her blushing a bit, but I'm not sure about that."

Zoro goes on,

"Should I tell this to Chopper? I think I'm having hallucinations or something.. damn it's so confusing!" Zoro tried to stop himself from thinking on, but as he was trying to stop, Robin suddenly came in his mind. She was sweating and by that, she looked hot. She slowly placed her hands on her dress, unzipping it to reveal her sweet breasts in Zoro's thoughts. Zoro couldn't control himself as his accumulated wounds from past battles began to re-open from the immense stress he has facing. He was slowly beginning to bleed and also have a nosebleed. He couldn't handle the thought of Robin being naked in his dreams, had a massive nosebleed and suddenly fainted. His bleeding increased slowly minute-by-minute due to the wounds opening exponentially, could he survive?

* * *

***Reverting back to Robin's POV***

I could see Franky steering the ship correctly at the dock because we've reached the cold island's harbor. I could see Usopp telling stories to Chopper. I could see Brook sipping a cup of tea. I could see Luffy goofing around. I could see Nami helping Franky. There was one person missing.. she knew who it was.

"Zoro". She mused to herself as she walked right below the crow's nest and looked up for any signs of him coming down.

No. Nothing. Robin was standing there, patiently waiting for Zoro to come down. In the meanwhile, Nami was barking at the direction of the crow's nest.

"SERIOUSLY, WHERE'S ZORO?! ZORO YOU BETTER COME DOWN HERE BEFORE I BREAK THAT FUCKING NEST OF YOURS AND INCREASE YOUR DEBT BY 300%!", still no reply from Zoro. I thought to myself, what was taking him so long? What was going on inside there?

As I was aroused in my own doubts, I didn't noticed a constant drip of blood falling down on my hair, and then trickling down my forehead. I noticed it and gasped when it trickled further down my temple and my nose. I moved away and saw it was coming from the trap door leading in the crow's nest.

"What's GOING ON?!" Robin was thinking as she couldn't mutter any words. Sanji and Luffy noticed the blood with their Haki as it was constantly dripping. Luffy stretched his hands to the nets leading to the crow nest's trap door, and shouted,

"ZOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The whole crew was notified by Luffy's scream and looked on to the crow's nest. But before Luffy could reach there first, Sanji was fast to reach the trap door with his Sky Walk technique. As he opened the door, a gush of blood fell upon Sanji's suit. He ignored it, went up and and screamed,

"OI, WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU?!" The scream added on with Luffy entering the nest and shouting,

"ZOOOOOOORRRRROOOOOOOOOOO, YOU'LL BE FINE *sobs heavily*", I was scared by what happened upstairs. What happened to Zoro? My heart was shrinking rapidly because of what happened. I felt like crying. But I can't. Why am I feeling so much for him?

Luffy jumped down first and ordered Chopper to prep up everything in the sick bay because it would be bloody as hell. I was even scared, seeing that how serious Luffy was. This is the first time I'm seeing him giving around orders with a serious tone. Apparently, Nami also thought of the same thing as I did.

Sanji then came rushing down with Zoro's body. It was a blooooooooooooooooooooody mess. As Sanji was rushing to the sick bay, the glimpse I got of Zoro was his face. As red as a tomato. Instantly, I thought.

"I guess he must've got overstressed from what just happened with Nami.. something.." I can't think. I felt like my soul was being separated from me. I couldn't handle it. I rushed to the sick bay, just outside the door with the rest of the crew mates. I also noticed Franky docking the ship and rushing to the sick bay. Sanji was in the sick bay, assisting Chopper with the operation.

"OH MY GOD SANJII HIS HEART STOPPED BEATING! OH MY GOD!" Chopper shouted and cried in the bay. I stopped thinking. I just turned away from the crowd and shed a few many tears. My heart is in agony. Pain. Suffering. Zoro, I know you will make it.

_\- 30 minutes later -_

All there was outside the door is me, Luffy and Nami. The rest paid their respects and went away in-case Zoro couldn't make it. Sanji opened the door, blood all over his shirt and some splattered over his face. Chopper also came out of the room in his Heavy Point. Sanji then told us,

"He made it. Was a close call, thanks to Chopper here we could stitch up the wound and stabilize him."

"No need to praise me, you asshole! Bitch!" Chopper was dancing around awkwardly while blushing. I simply giggled because of the antics going on near me.

In the midst of it all, Luffy snuck in a barrel of sake for Zoro and as he was half-way through with carrying it in the sick bay, Nami spotted him and punched him in the face. I giggled, again.

"What's wrong with you, Nami?!" Luffy shouted as he couldn't bear the pain brought on by Nami.

"BAKA, WHY ARE YOU CARRYING A BARREL OF SAKE?!"

"So that Zoro will heal faster and be happy!" Luffy grinned to himself, although earned another smack from Nami

"ITTTEEE NAMI!" Luffy barked again.

"What a funny crew.." I giggled to myself.

* * *

***Flying over to Zoro's POV***

_I felt stressed.. too much I guess when I thought of it. Robin. And then, a surge of pain went through my body. Immense pain. Immediately, I felt numb, and a flash of light came in my mind. I slowly began to loose consciousness as the light took over me. _

_I reminisced myself of the times I battled (and lost, sadly) with Kuina when I was just a kid. How interesting and blood thirsty I was in trying to defeat Kuina. And then, the unexpected happened. She died, and I can't fight another day with her. My heart almost broke, but I remembered the promise that we both made. To become the greatest swordsman ever. For that, I will never give up on my dream. I thought of my nakamas who helped me throughout my journey. Luffy. Nami. Ero-Cook. Brook. Chopper. Usopp. Franky. Rob.., wait. She? Well yeah, we helped out each other and acted as casual as we can in our journey. Robin. I thought of her again, but then the flash of light suddenly turned into crimson red, with sudden pain rushing through my body. UGH! What the fuck?! Suddenly, everything turned black. In a few seconds, I blinked my eyes and my vision was blurry. _

"Where am I..? Is this the sick bay..?" I moaned to myself. I heard Chopper, Luffy, Nami and Robin just walking away from the sick bay door. I took a look at where I was.

"This reminds me of Thriller Bark.." I mentioned to myself when I was reminded instantly of the aftermath of me absorbing all of Luffy's pain and fatigue accumulated during Oz and Moria's fight as the whole room was bloody crimson red. I got up from the bed I was on, and I saw a barrel of sake near the door.

"Perfect! I bet it was Luffy.." I mused. I held the barrel with my bare hand, and gulped down all the sake in an instant. Suddenly, my vision blurred a bit but retained back to my normal vision soon later. I walked out of the sick bay, groggy and tired. I was walking to the exit door leading to the lawn deck, and I saw Robin at the end.

I didn't command my legs to walk, but it just did on its own! I don't know what just happened, but I felt like walking towards her!

As I did, my vision began to blur out immensely and I found myself rushing towards Robin in an instant. I put all the ounce of energy I had into my legs, and as I thought I was close to her, she moved away to the left! Luffy called her to check up on me, and I missed her! My legs collapsed as I was outside the door, and fell down to the lawn deck.

"Fuck, Fuck, FUCK!" I shouted with all the remaining strength I had. Of course, it alerted my nakamas.

* * *

***Coming back to Robin's POV***

Everything was usual as I turned to my left to respond to Luffy as he was calling me. Suddenly, I felt a burning sensation. A gust of wind, strong enough came behind me, and with that I saw Luffy's shocked face. I turned behind to see Zoro tumbling and falling down to the lawn deck. I unconsciously screamed,

"ZORO!"

* * *

You won't see any deep romance in this chapter ;_;, because this is just a kickstarter to something amazing coming soon for you! Thanks for reading, hope you like it! NOT A ONESHOT


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading this fanfic! Love y'all 3 no homo lol

* * *

***Zoro's POV***

It hurts. As I was falling to the lawn deck, I felt as if I was going on and beyond infinity. I went on and on till I saw Robin crying out for me. As I was falling, I saw the blue sea beneath me. I fell in it, and as I swam up to the surface, I saw a distant empty island; more of a barren land without anything. I swam to the island, lo and behold there wasn't any wound on me! I was as fresh as I could be, was this a dream? I don't know to be honest, and I just went forward. Suddenly, smokes started to appear out of nowhere and from it Robin came out. Not naked, though. But with a knife. What was she doing with it..?

She slowly walked over to me. Slowly.

"Zo...ro..." she said seductively as she went over to me.

"Wha..what?! What the fvc..hell do you want?!" I instantly choked when I was about to say 'fuck' at Robin.

She put her hands on my shoulders and as she did so, she went forward. To kiss me. I blushed heavily, trying to fight back but I couldn't. But suddenly, I fell down and coughed out blood. I was too late to notice that,

She. Stabbed. Me.

She let out a single shed of tear as I gave in to the immense pain surging throughout my body. Everything within my vision suddenly gave in to the darkness, and as it did I felt numerous 'gong' going on through my head.

But it stopped. Everything did. My mind was pitch black. I suddenly found myself standing on nothing.

"Hey, is that my fucking body?!" I quickly ran towards my body, and with that I exerted too much force I shouldn't and started coughing blood en-route. As I thought I was close to this other 'me', I suddenly fell down and was on the verge of blacking out. I coughed in massive proportions and felt the void taking over me. I can't resist. I just wasn't strong enough.

I suddenly woke up, in Chopper's sick bay.

"Wait, was that all a fucking dream..? Fuck.." I whimpered to myself. I got up and sat on the bed. I saw a coat, pair of boots and pants with a note written on it.

_~Remove your clothes, and wear this.~_

"I hope this doesn't pain.."

* * *

_\- 15 minutes later -_

The coat and pants looked good enough to me, although the boots were a tad bit tight. It didn't hurt that much while dress changing, but I feel some pain in my chest. Who cares, it's wasn't as worse as in my fucking dream. I walked up to the door leading outside, and I noticed a note on Chopper's medical table, and that note was just infront of a safe. Why does Chopper need a safe? Is he storing weapons? I couldn't bother to think. I picked up the note and read what's on it.

_Wake Zoro up and __make him eat__15 µg__of Sufentanil in solid dosage before 2:00 PM_

I looked at the clock hanging above the door, it's 2:28 PM. Whatever this was, Chopper forgot about me and wanted me to eat something important. Goddamnit. Now I have to remind him of whatever he had to give me. I saw my trusty katanas near the door. I picked them up, tied it to me properly. I walked outside and saw my nakamas doing something stupid. With new clothes, apparently. Wait, is that a fashion show? And why's Chopper so cu.. no! Stop thinking stupid things! I have to remind Chopper about this and go rest!

I walked down the stairs to the lawn deck, so far nobody noticed me. As I reached down the lawn deck,

"Oi-..." A sudden throbbing pain went in my chest, FUCK! Nobody heard me, and this shit is back again! What the fuck am I supposed to do?!

* * *

*** Back to Reader's POV ***

It was the end of the Straw Hat's Fashion Show (excluding Zoro due to obvious reasons). Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were fooling around with Franky, Brook was singing with his violin to Robin while she was reading a book, and Sanji was fawning around Nami.

"I hope Zoro's fine after all that's happened.." Nami gave out a sigh while saying it. Sanji then retorted with a rude comment.

"That marimo will be fine, Nami-san. Don't worry about him."

Of course, Zoro noticed the conversation with his haki, albeit only the 'marimo' part because of the screeching pain he had. Of course, that ticked him off.

_**Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound HO!**_

Sanji noticed the compressed slash and instinctively dodged the attack. The slash blinded everyone for a moment, and Sanji wasn't expecting that.

"That punk-ass marimo.."

As soon as everybody gained their vision back, they all saw Zoro lying on the deck, twitching like crazy in response to the immense pain he had. A wind came by, and blew the note away from Zoro's hands. It landed on Chopper's face, and as he read it, he showed a shocked face.

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT TO FEED HIM HIS PAINKILLER TABLETS!" Chopper quickly turned into his Heavy Point and rushed towards his sick bay, remembering of the very small tablet in his safe intended for Zoro.

"SOMEONE, HANDLE ZORO IN THE MEANWHILE!~" Chopper was sobbing while rushing towards the sick bay.

"Like I will even go near somebody who sliced me.."

"T-ch.. shu..t.. up.. ero-co..-" Zoro coughed blood while spluttering vulgar words at Sanji.

"I'll handle him, don't worry Chopper" Robin gave out a weak smile while waving towards Chopper in an estranged manner. She slowly walked up towards Zoro and asked him,

"What _truly _happened?"

Zoro thought, _damn that woman.. at a time like this.._, although Robin wasn't giving off her usual smile this time.

* * *

WOULD ROBIN SHOW AFFECTION FOR ZORO? THINK OF THE UNTHINKABLE! SAYONARA MI FANS! LUV U


End file.
